You in the moonlight
by AnimeFreakMonster
Summary: After finishing one of his concerts , Rage goes to see his master . But what is Fussa going to ask from his karakuri douji ? Or better said , what is he going to to to Rage ? Hard Yaoi ( Boy's Love )


The crowd was madly acclaiming and clapping hands along with the lyrics of the song that was being played . A long haired teenager was in the center of attention , holding a microphone close to his lips , his hips moving along with the rhythm of the insane , but also sad music . With a raise of hand , the music finished playing with a crazy solo of drums.

The fans continued acclaiming , as the band left the stage . But the silver haired teenager went another way , separating from his colleagues .

Rage went entered a tall building ,then walked into an elevator and pressed the button of the last level . After the elevator reached it's destination , the karakuri douji of wrath entered a well ordered and modern office that seemed to be an apartment . He slowly walked trough the futuristic rooms , knowing exactly where to go . Finally , he stopped in front of a dark wooden door . After a few moments , the robotic singer sighed and entered the room .

It was a normal room , except for the fact that the whole front wall was made of glass and that the transparent glass allowed the lights of the sky-scrapers and the moon to pass trough the darkness of the night , right into that office.

In the middle of the room , there was a dark desk in front of a large black chair .

,, So , how did the concert go ? " asked the silhouette that was sitting on the chair .

,, As usual… " answered the long haired singer looking at the ground emotionlessly .

The chair turned around and reviled a bushy haired men with his legs crossed and wearing a devilish smirk .

,, You wanted to see me … " said the teen looking at his ,, master " a little concerned about the his intentions.

,, Oh , did I ? " answered the men turning to left by rotating his chair .

,, Is there something you need…." Said Rage trying to figure out what was wrong with his master.

,,Don't you want to thank me ? " said the manager , his smirk growing even wider .

The long haired teen snap opened his eyes , looking terribly scared as he knew what his master was asking for . The karakuri douji opened his mouth , but no sounds came out .He lowered his head to hide the soft blush that covered his porcelain skin .

Then he slowly began to walk towards his master . As he got next to the man , he placed his knee on the chair , between the other's legs and gently touched his master's shoulder , getting closer to his face . The silver haired teenager gave the other a quick peck on the lips as the manager was caressing his back .

Rage removed a few silver threads that got in the way , the moon's light reflecting on his face , giving him an angelic look . Fussa touched his karakuri douji's face and pushed his head lower , giving the teenager the exact idea .

The robotic singer got the point and lowered his head , getting on his knees and unzipping the other's pants . His member was already rock hard so Rage gave it a quick lick before taking it into his mouth . He started moving his head up and down , receiving moans of pleasure from his master .The messy haired man pushed the other's head up and down faster , getting close to the climax . After a few more pounds , the older man released his singer's head .

,, Ah ! " gasped the teen for breathing some air , the white cum being splashed on his face . Rage lowered his head , still breathing heavily from ,, having his work done" .

He never liked being humiliated like that .

,,Well , at least now it's all over…" thought the silver haired one.

Suddenly , the older man sat up and looked down to the ,,hurt" one . Rage raised his head to see what his master was about to do to him . He was surprised to find himself lifted up by his so called ,,owner" . Fussa looked at the now dirtied karakuri douji that was staring at him with sparkling eyes . He then wiped away the white cream from the other's face , receiving a soft blush .

Then , Fussa dropped Rage on the bed with a loud THUMP. After the karakuri douji was left on the king sized bed , the older man got above him in a dominant way . Then , he touched the other's hips receiving some moans .

,,W-What is he … Ah! " Rage couldn't think clearly anymore . His master managed to take off his ripped pants as he started placing butterfly kisses all over the other's beautifully shaped legs . Rage tried to cross his legs , but his master's grasp was too strong , so he had to bare with his embarrassment and not hurt him by activating his karakuri douji powers .

Fussa reached the others erected member and started stroking it . The other gasped at the feeling , trying to hold down the noises that were escaping his mouth , but he miserably failed.

,, Ugh….Ah….N-No…." whimpered the smaller boy .

After his master finished his ,,job" , he raised the other's legs and placed himself at his entry . Then gave his douji's a look and remained speechless at the sight .

Pure horror could be read off the other's expression , his mouth opened and his hands ready to seal his lips in case he could not hold down the screams , his eyed snapped opened and tears ready to fall from his shiny orbs .

His master was shocked . He had never seen him like that before . In such pain and showing such fear . Fussa got closer to Rage's face , the silver haired one closed his eyes , thinking that he'll get punished for showing such emotions . But his master gave him a gentle kiss on the lips , at which Rage stopped trembling.

After breaking the kiss Fussa tried to calm down his douji

,, Try to relax , ok ? " said his master taking some of the others threads in his hand and kissing them . Only then, his master managed to discover what truly was underneath his eyes . The moon was reflecting in Rage's beautiful eyes , his long hair covering the bed sheets like a coat of light and his perfect porcelain skin looking so fragile like even at the slightest touch it was going to brake .

The karakuri douji looked at his master with innocent eyes , answering at the demand by nodding his head quickly , now looking a little more relaxed .

Fussa once again placed him between the other's legs . He slowly entered , trying not to make it so painful for the other. Rage was struggling not to make those noises that he thought that disgusted his master .

,, Ah! …. Ghh….Uwah! " Rage covered his mouth for not angering his master , but he was surprised to see his master look at him concerned .

,, No , don't . You're voice is so beautiful , call my name . " said Fussa removing the other's hands from over his own mouth . Then , he leaned into a full kiss on the lips while he was pounding into the fragile boy underneath him .

,, F-Fussa …Ahhhh….Fussaaaaa! " squirmed Rage as he curled his arms around the other's back .

A few more pounds followed and they both reached the final point .

Rage couldn't hold back anymore and gave a final scream . After that , the master lyied next to his half broken karakuri douji .

Fussa gave one final look at the long haired boy who was still heavily breathing and started caressing his silky silver hair before pulling him into a loving hug . Now , Rage could sleep peacefully , knowing that his master was holding him.

,, Good night , Rage …" said Fussa patting the other's head .

,, Good night , master " replied Rage showing a little smile and closing his eyes .


End file.
